


Did You Steal A Baby?

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [211]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Married Couple, Parenthood, Surprises, background Viktor Krum/Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Harry was coming back home for a visit after spending over a year in Bulgaria, being a cursebreaker. James and Sirius were excited to see him, but he showed up with more than one surprise for them.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [211]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/752925
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Did You Steal A Baby?

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Uhm, I what if James and Sirius were Harry's parents and he came to them with a baby, he came together with Viktor Krum who was the baby's other dad and they of course get the shock of their lives as they thought Harry was away for his work as a cursebreaker in Bulgaria. I just wanted to see more of this Harry/Viktor pairing.”

"Hullo Pop," Harry said with a bright smile when the door opened. 

Sirius blinked. "Whose baby is that?" 

"Well that did not take long," said the man that was standing next to him. He looked a lot like Viktor Krum, the seeker for Bulgaria's national team. 

Then Sirius realised that it must _be_ Viktor Krum, because what were the chances that Harry had been living in Bulgaria and had met someone that looked just like him? More to the point, why was he here? Harry had gone to Bulgaria to work as a curse breaker, not to meet famous Quidditch players and carry babies. Which, back to that. "Haz? The baby?" 

"Ah. Yes. Erm." He shifted his weight, and that was when Sirius saw that the baby was perfectly content in his arms. Babies did that thing when they were handed to a stranger and they _looked_ uncomfortable. This baby wasn't doing that. 

"You know, most sons have a bit of warning before the baby's born," Sirius noted, staring down at the chubby little face. It felt like just a couple years ago that Harry was the one looking like that. "Like, nine months or so." That was when Sirius realised-- lots of realisations in a very small amount of time, he was going to get burnt out at this rate-- that he should invite them in, because this wasn't a conversation he was keen on having on the doorstep. In his defense, when he'd opened the door, he'd been expecting to see his son looking a little tired from the trip, and with a bag slung over his shoulder. He hadn't been prepared for the extra bag for the baby, the baby itself, or the other man standing next to him. He stepped back, waving them in. "You have to tell Dad," Sirius said. _He_ wasn't going to tell James, especially since Harry hadn't even told him about the baby in the first place, he'd just shown up. "Nice to meet you," Sirius said, nodding pleasantly at Viktor. Viktor... had to be the other parent. Wow. When Harry wanted to surprise them, he went all out. 

Harry toed off his shoes and took off his bags, having to shift the baby between his arms as he did so. Viktor, being the good other parent that he apparently was (and also possibly a good husband?), offered to help, but Harry just shook his head. He was able to do the maneuver with enough ease that it was obvious he'd done it before. After that, he walked to the living room, calling, "Dad?" 

James came down from the stairs, grinning widely. "Haz." He walked up to him and gave him a hug. It was only when he pulled back that he looked confused. "Is that a baby? Whose baby is that? Wait, is that yours? Since when do you have a baby?" 

"Since about three months ago," Harry said. It was obvious that he was nervous, but it was no surprise that James was too confused to notice. He glanced at Sirius, who shrugged helplessly, conveying that this was news to him as well. 

"We've gotten letters from you in that time," James said, looking back to their son. "You never mentioned this." 

"It all happened so fast." 

"Your eight to ten month pregnancy happened fast?" Sirius asked. "We're not- we're not judging you, Harry. You know we support you, but we would've appreciated being told about this sooner." 

"I'm afraid that is my fault," Viktor said. He was a soft spoken man, which Sirius kind of hadn't expected. Not because of his Quidditch fame, but because of his relationship with Harry. The people he'd dated in the past had fit right in at their house. "Because of my fame, my post is not secure. Harry was staying with me, so there was no way of safely sending a message." 

And it went without saying that Harry hadn't been able to leave, himself. "I understand that, but I'm afraid I still don't understand the months leading up to that where you couldn't tell us," Sirius said. Then, realising how severe that sounded, he shook his head and smiled. "Sorry. There's normal surprises, and then there's this. We're happy you're here." 

"Very happy," James added. "Do I get to hold my grandchild or is that reserved for another special occasion?" 

Harry rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. "I suppose." He passed over the baby carefully, and James cradled it in his arms, looking down fondly. 

"So what happened with cursebreaking?" Sirius asked. He walked over to James's side and peered at the little face that was at least fifty percent cheek. 

"Erm." Harry started to blush, and his eyes darted over to Viktor. "I- I wasn't actually a cursebreaker. I'd been exchanging letters with Viktor, and I moved there to meet him. I knew you wouldn't approve, so I didn't tell you." 

"Ah. And that would also be the reason you didn't tell us about the pregnancy when you found out, because then you'd have to admit to the rest of it," Sirius said. 

He nodded sheepishly. 

* * *

"We raised an absolute mess of a child," Sirius said, when the door was locked and they were getting ready for bed. "You know I love Harry, but... Merlin, he wasn't thinking at all, was he?" 

"Oh he was thinking alright, he just wasn't being very smart about it," James said. 

"I can't believe he went off to Bulgaria to meet a man he'd never exchanged a face-to-face conversation with. And to not even tell us about it? We were nervous enough when he said he was moving there for a job, but-" 

"He's in love," James said softly. 

Sirius turned to look at him incredulously, but he paused when he saw the look on James's face: soft, content, and completely free of judgement. 

"Us Potter's have always been rather stupid when it comes to love. I'm sure you can remember." 

"I do. I suppose I just hoped that Harry would gain some of my trepidation." 

"As far as he's concerned, you've never hesitated a day in your life." 

"I guess that's true. He probably thinks I'm as hotheaded as he is." 

"You are," James said with a smirk. "Just not in love. Or at least, you didn't used to be." 

"I've got no need to be reserved anymore, do I? I have you." 

"And you're stuck with me," James said. 

"Stop distracting me from my point." 

"You have a point?" 

"I- I guess not," Sirius said with a grimace, sitting heavily on the bed. "After all, there's nothing we can do about it. It's all in the past. Harry already went to Bulgaria to meet him. He already fell in love and had a baby-- and she's a cute little thing, isn't she?"

"Absolutely adorable." 

Sirius nodded, then sighed. "There's no use getting upset about it, especially when it worked out. You can tell that Viktor loves him too. I just wish he'd have told us about all of this. We're not that bad, are we? I've always wanted him to be able to trust us with the details of his life, but he... doesn't." 

"He tells us most things," James said, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"Does he? How would we know?" 

Seeing that his husband was truly upset, he moved to hug him from behind. "If it bothers you this much, you'll have to talk to him about it. He knows that it was a big secret; he'll be willing to talk to you." 

Sirius opened his mouth to respond, then closed it again. 

"What?" 

"Nothing." 

"Clearly it's not nothing," James said. 

He sighed, leaning back into James's touch. "I know that it's not right, but every time I have problems with Harry, I feel like he doesn't think of me as his father." 

James didn't say anything because he knew that Sirius wasn't done yet. 

"Like maybe," Sirius continued, "if I were Lily, he'd talk to me more." 

"As the one blood related to him, you know that's not true. He doesn't talk to me anymore than he talks to you. And he wouldn't have told Lily, if she were here. He wanted to keep it to himself, and there's nothing we could do to change his mind." 

"...I guess." 

"No offense, but you know I'm right." James turned his head and pressed a kiss to Sirius's cheek. "You just don't like feeling helpless, and so much of raising Harry was feeling helpless. It's still like that, even though he moved out and grew up." 

"He doesn't look grown up," Sirius muttered. 

"I know. I swear, all day today, I kept looking at him and feeling like he was fifteen. I kept wanting to ask him whose baby he stole and why he was with someone so much older than him." James chuckled, kissing Sirius again. "I'm not happy about him lying to us about being a cursebreaker either, and we can talk to him about that more tomorrow-- or maybe the day after-- but I think we should just... get to know Viktor better. He's part of this family, now." 

"You're right. I know you're right. I just wish he'd told us." Sirius took a deep breath in, released it slowly, then turned his head to smile at James. "I love you. And I love Harry, no matter how much his decisions annoy me at times." 

James laughed. "I love you, and our slightly annoying son, too. Don't forget, we've got a new baby to familiarize ourselves with." 

"Mm, babies. So warm and cuddly." 

"As long as they're not yours," James joked. 

"Harry was pretty warm and cuddly when he was that young." 

"True, but I don't miss the screaming." 

Sirius made a face and glanced at their door. "D'you think we should put a silencing spell up?" 

"Up to you." 

He thought about it, then said, "Nah. I wouldn't feel right about it." 

James hummed, like that was the answer he'd expected, and kissed him. "Let's get to sleep. I'm sure we'll need it." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
